Bern
Bern or by her full name Bernkastel is a stream regular. Bernkastel a roleplayer life stylist. The character she uses is based on the visual novel うみねこのなく頃に, Umineko no Naku Koro ni, or When the Seagulls Cry. The series is by 07th Expansion. Personality Bern goes between episodes of mania and crippling depression both on and off stream. Do to her taste in games and hobbies which are more often obscure or extremely japanese, she's often called a weeaboo in stream, though that went down as time went on. She does enjoy western mediums, they are often too obscure or sometimes too "way out there" to be taken seriously. Bern also holds a streak of sadism and has many "slaves" to do her bidding which range from characters from her native series like Erika Furudo to others like Goro Majima, Big Bull, and Choi Bounge. She also has a pet gimp named "HUNK". Bern also has Rob Zombie as her "messiah" in her streams after playing Twisted Metal 4. This has went down as time went on though. She also has a sense of sadism, usually torturing the chat with cringe as well as brutally torturing NPCs in video games(I.E. Postal 2). Bern is also a known collector of video games and Amiibos though she plays every game she grabs. Recently she has been known to be a food connoisseur, trying all sorts of different food. She has latched onto Ghost Pepper Salsa as her favorite salsa so far. Bern so far has been enjoying Ghost Pepper Salsa and pudding of any variety the most. Trivia *People consider Bern a transexual. *Bern hates Bubsy the Bobcat. *Bern has a weird relationship with LambdaDelta. *Mikennemonic hates almost all suggestions Bern makes. This has died down though. *Bern has to leave the stream at 12 A.M. EST or his computer will blow up. This stopped though. *Bern's most hated game is Rascal. *Bern has pissed so so many people that they failed to Dox her, instead Doxing a random stranger. *Bern is a Neptunia and Disgaea fan, as well as the Yakuza series. *Bern is known for pissing off Plebs on the Gamefaqs forums. *Bern first found Mike's streams July 2012 *Bern ocassionally plays LoL with friends *On 11/15/13 Bern got a PS4, much to the jealousy of many people. *Bernkastel and Lambda share the same taste in games. *Bern is currently on a mission to try and unlock Don Genie in a year, much of which is irritating the hell out of her. *Bern has recently acquired the taste of ghost pepper salsa, which she currently eats jars of, which shocks some people due to the intense heat and in the RUC's case, freak out over their "anti spicy food" mentality. *Bern has been known to find weird, unusual, and cringey videos for Mike to see, which makes him wonder where she finds them. *Other than being a game designer, Bern is also interested in cooking and food recipes. Category:Female Category:MikeNnemonic Category:Stream Regular Category:Streamer Category:MOD Category:Mods